


(Podfic of) Never Found a Boy to Love Me Like You Do by Stilinskisparkles

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sits down opposite him, long fingers wrapping round the vodka bottle’s neck as he drags it towards him. “Huh.” He’s practically caressing the lid as he unscrews it and Derek shifts in his seat, looks determinedly elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Never Found a Boy to Love Me Like You Do by Stilinskisparkles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never found a boy (to love me like you do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739343) by [stilinskisparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisparkles/pseuds/stilinskisparkles). 



**Length:** 00:52:02

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Never%20Found%20a%20Boy%20\(to%20Love%20Me%20LIke%20You%20Do\)%20by%20StilinskiSparkles.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
